TRES CORAZONES
by serasgiovanni
Summary: UNA HISTORIA DE RECUERDOS AMOR Y SEXO
1. TRIO DE CORAZONES

La chica despertó con las primeras luces del alba todavía podía percibir los pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo que estaba cubierto de chupones, cardenales y sudor, esa había sido una noche salvaje, una fiesta privada del cuarto aniversario de su primer vez.

Podía sentirlos junto a ella, realmente los amaba ellos eran sus novios amantes y amigos, la realeza de Hogwarts, amaba todo de ellos pero adoraba esos momentos cuando ambos la abrazaban y cobijaban con sus cuerpos.

Decidió no moverse ya que de hacerlo despertarían y si bien serían más dulces que horas antes ella deseaba embriagarse de ellos, poder sentirse segura en sus brazos.

A su derecha estaba la leyenda viviente Harry James Potter Black el Rey de Gryffindor, uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio quien tenía su mano sobre su vulva con tres dedos en su vagina reclamándola para si.

Sonrrio para si misma ya que a su izquierda estaba el primo de Harry, Draco Lucius Malfoy Black el Príncipe de Slytherin quien empataba con Harry en el puesto de Mejor Duelista, Mejor Buscador, más guapo y el mejor partido de todo el colegio.

Ellos eran por tercer año consecutivo premios anuales y por lo tanto su propia torre, ya esperaba que el curso comenzara, puesto que hacía cinco años que ingresó al colegio y cuatro que dormía desnuda y solía estar sin nada bajo el uniforme para que fuese más fácil el recibirlos, tres que vivía con sus chicos y se dedicaba a complacerlos.

Eso le generó una pequeña contracción ya que nadie podría imaginar que ella Hermione Jane Granger la Estrella de Ravenclow quien siempre era un modelo a seguir fuese una chica amante de los tríos.

-Es curioso -pensó mientras recordaba recordaba como los había conocido.

Ella estaba sola en el tren había encontrado un compartimiento sin nadie cuando un chico moreno y uno rubio entraron y la vieron, los ojos de ambos ardían al verla.

-Soy Draco Lucius Malfoy Black

-Harry James Potter Black

-¿Y tú bella diosa de ojos chocolate? -dijeron a coro

-Hermione Jane Granger

-¿Granger?, no eres hija de una familia de magos ¿verdad?

-No

-Bien no importa desde hoy eres nuestra amiga, si alguien te molesta dínoslo y con gusto le haremos saber que contigo nadie se mete.

Tras eso se sentaron a su lado y se dedicaron a cortejarla al punto de ser novia de ambos al llegar al colegio, quedaron en diferentes casas pero eso no les impidió llegar a su dormitorio en la noche y devorarla a besos, cosa que se repetía todas las noches y para navidad la invitaron a estar con ellos cosa que no desaprovechó, y esa navidad fue la prime a que estuvo desnuda con ellos y cuando le dijeron que ella era sus chica así como ellos eran sus chicos.

En su segundo curso durante el banquete de bienvenida cuando un chico transferido le coqueteaba recibió dos poderosas maldiciones provenientes de la mesa de los leones y las serpientes con la advertencia de dejarla en paz, ya que ella era su chica.

En su tercer año fue su primera vez con ambos y realmente le gustó ya que desde ese día se convirtió en su princesa.

-Mi niña te amo -dijo Harry al tiempo que la besaba

-No es solo tuya -dijo el rubio mientras la ponía sobre su primo y le introducía su virilidad en su altar de Sódoma, arrancando un gemido de placer de la castaña.

-Si es nuestra -respondió el azabache al tiempo de reclamar el altar de Venus para si tensando el cuerpo de ella.

Ambos chicos conocían todo lo que en hacer el amor a Hermione se refería ella distante y fría con todos era en esos momentos un libro abierto que con el mínimo gesto o sonido les decía todo, comenzaron de forma simultanea a mover sus caderas a la par de ella, ellos ya no eran primos, ella ya no era su esposa ahora solo eran amantes concentrándose en atender su deseo, concentrándose en satisfacerla por que ella era su vida, su felicidad, lo era todo.

Tras un intervalo de tiempo ella logró sentir como los dos miembros palpitaban dentro suyo concentrándose en recibir el semen de ellos empezó a apretar esos miembros que tan bien conocía, el orgasmo fue perfecto ellos gemían mientras en su rostro se congelaba la dulzura de la chica quien se entrego a los brazos de la inconsciencia.

-Fue mucho para ella

-Si Draco debemos compensarla

-Bien a la cocina

-Descansa nuestra dulce princesa - dijeron al tiempo de besar su frente y salir con sigilo envueltos en batas de terciopelo dispuestos a preparar los platos favoritos de su niña.


	2. EL CLUB DE LOS AMANTES

EL CLUB DE LOS AMANTES

Hacía rato que habían llegado al Colegio y no querían ir al banquete, estaban en la enfermería sentados a ambos lados de la cama donde una castaña dormía plácidamente sujetando si vientre, cuando bajaron del tren ella se había desmayado y la trajeron de inmediato al colegio.

-Señores Potter y Malfoy necesito que respondan unas preguntas sobre la señorita Granger

-Si con gusto hágalas -dijo el azabache monocorde al tiempo que él rubio asentía.

-¿Ustedes saben si la señorita Granger tiene una vida sexual activa?

...

-Si la tiene -respondieron a coro.

-Toma lo poción para el control de la natalidad.

-Si

-Y ¿sabrán quien es su pareja?

-Si pero no es su, sino sus ¿por? -dijo Draco algo molesto.

-Por que la señorita Granger está embarazada.

-SEREMOS PADRES -dijeron ambos alzando su voz y abrazándose sobre el cuerpo de ella a quien de inmediato besaron en las mejillas.

-Draco vamos a las cocinas está noche leones y serpientes tendrán una fiesta.

-¡SEÑORES EXPLIQUEN ESE SEREMOS! -exclamó la enfermera escandalizada al tiempo que una sombra plateada salia de su varita, la puerta de dos hojas se abría dando paso a tres mujeres que estaban visiblemente alteradas.

-Tías Andromeda, Cissy y Molly las hemos hecho abuelas -dijo Harry

Las señoras miraban mudas a los chicos cuando Pomfey intervino,

-Lamentablemente no creo que sea un hemos sino un Draco o yo las hemos hecho abuela y tías abuelas.

-Pero como ya dijo Draco, Herms es nuestra novia desde primero y desde fines de tercero también nuestra amiga intima, en el primer día de cuarto fue nuestra primera vez y desde ese momento lo hacemos diario ya sea en pareja o trió.

-¡ACASO TIENEN LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE LE HAN HECHO A HERMIONE!, ¡¿COMO SE ATREVIERON SIQUIERA A PENSAR QUE ELLA NO SUFRIRÍA!

-Tías, señorita Pomfey en el mundo muggle existen este tipo de casos, cuando dos hombres embarazan a la misma mujer*, por ello podemos confiar un poco en los muggles y hacer la prueba además Hermione es doblemente afortunada ya que tendrá a dos personas para cuidar y velar de ella.

Con eso Harry y Draco regresaron junto a su esposa, solo para recibir la noticia de que deberían ser discretos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Tras unos meses Harry, Draco y Hermione (que tenía frecuentes ingresos a la enfermería y cuyo estado de embarazo era conocido en el colegio.) fueron citados en la dirección por la llegada de los resultados, la carta decía:

Estimados señores Potter y Malfoy; apreciable señorita Granger:

Nos es una pena el informarle que su caso no solo es de alto riesgo, sino que como lo sugirieron es uno de los raros casos de superfecundación heteropaterna.

Sin otro particular le deseamos la mejor de las suertes.

Laboratorio Clínico de Kent**

El pálido rostro de Hermione contrastaba con los radiantes de sus chicos quienes ya estaban discutiendo por sus horarios para cuidar de los bebes y de su esposa.

Hoy 11 años después de estos hechos tanto en Malfoy Manor como Potter Manor la niña Lily Berenike Potter Black Granger y su hermano Heracles Cefeo Malfoy Black Granger son motivo de alegría para sus padres y abuela.

Espero les haya gustado y espero sus comentarios.

*Este raro fenómeno se llama Superfecundación Heteropaterna.

.es/blog/2013/07/09/mellizos-padres-distintos-superfecundacion/

secciones/preguntas-frecuentes/una-mujer-puede-quedar-embarazada-de-dos-hombres-diferentes-al-mismo-tiempo/

. ?option=com_content&view=article&id=1928:noticias_de_los_estados_unidos&catid=40:internacionales&Itemid=60

Un caso más raro es la superfetación.

.es/blog/2013/03/13/quedar-embarazada-durante-embarazo-superfetacion/

**Lugar inventado.


End file.
